1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line roller skates, and particularly to an infinitely adjustable removable braking device for use with in-line roller skates.
2. Background
In recent years in-line roller skates have become popular with both experienced skaters and novices. However, learning to master in-line skates is difficult because of the general structure of in-line skates, which requires the skater to have the ability to control the rolling motion of traditional roller skates and the ability to balance on a single line similar to traditional ice skates. During the typical learning process for in-line skates, skaters tend to lose balance and control because of the quick rolling action of the in-line wheels. Consequently, beginning in-line skaters fall often and may lose interest in the sport before attaining proficiency.
A variety of braking devices have been developed for roller skates to allow beginning skaters to control their speed until they feel comfortable on skates. These known braking devices employ various arrangements of brake pads, disks, or flanges which contact one or more wheels of the roller skate. Known braking devices are mechanically complex and difficult to attach to or remove from the skate. One known braking device uses a complex cable system and requires the skater to hold one or more actuators in his hand frustrating a skater's ability to use his arms to maintain his balance.
As a result, there is a need for a braking device which can be easily installed on in-line skates, conveniently adjusted by the skater to retard the motion of the wheels, and easily removed from the skates after skating proficiency is achieved.